


Letters For Edward

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, British Edward (Harry), Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, French William (Louis), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ireland, Love Letters, M/M, Paris (City), Rebirth, Soulmates, Visions in dreams, sort of kind of..it's hard to explain really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: My dearest Edward,I would like to start the letter with an apology. I have no doubt in my mind that right now, at this moment you are sat in front of the Comédie-Française, your face hidden away under that rueful hat of yours, awaiting my presence. I can also see the disbelief and hurt smattering over your face when you realised that I am not to be present tonight.If you’d ask me how I felt at this very moment, I would not be able to answer you. I feel numb, Edward. Everything around me feels numb.It is humorous how the world finds the purest word sinister when it is uttered for the wrong person. It is humorous how something so pure becomes a sin when it’s directed in a different way. It is humorous how something so pure becomes a sin when it’s directed in a different way.I never meant for it to happen, Edward. I never wanted to become sinister. Never meant to become an object of shame to my family. And mostly, I never meant to fall in love with you.---------------------------William has written 21 letters to Edward. Harry doesn't realize what he has to do with all of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am ten thousand years late on posting this but, it's finally here!!
> 
> I am so excited to get this out. This plot was inside my head for three years now and I am happy that I finally got this out. I already have the chapters planned out so don't worry about the posting people. I'll be updating every week from now on and it will be over in no time!
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta [poppystrawberries](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/works) and [Jess](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com) who are like lifesavers for me in this fic. Nothing would be done without you both and i am glad to have you both with me thought this.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!

**Chapter One: Prologue**

 

" _This_ is our new home?" Harry asked in disbelief as he eyed the  Victorian building that smelt like pine trees and dust. And old. Let's not forget old.  


  
This couldn’t be happening to him.   


See, Harry was not some goth kid. He didn’t have an eighties soul with a liking for old mansion with stone walls, chandeliers, Victorian interiors and heavy curtains. He was  _ modern.  _ Kid from the future. Someone who was in love with over the top houses , houses he could control with a tap of his fingers,  and well,  _ technology. _ _   
_ _   
_ But t his house was reminding him of the old time s when people were writing letters with fountain pens. Or worse with  _ feathers. _ _   
_ _   
_ The house itself was laughing at him with it ’ s manor-ish vibe looking like it was straight out of a horror movie with it ’ s old moss covered walls, high end windows and the grand main gate. It even had those, what do you call it,  _ door  _ _ handle _ thing s  that people used to knock on doors when there weren't any bells. Harry was sure that he was going to find at least  _ one _ old chandelier hanging from the ceiling inside and  G od, he was going to be living in a haunted house wasn't he? That was his life now. The missing piece would be a butler and Harry could just go on and start calling himself Sir Harold the III of England or something. Great.   
  
When his parents said that they were moving, Harry didn't really expect to move in the middle of  nowhere, into  __ this. He was a city boy for crying out loud! Born and raised in the chaos of his dear London. And now, he was in fucking Ireland! IRELAND!!

And he would've been fine with it .  He would’ve been okay because Ireland couldn’t be that bad now,can it? But no, they just  _ had _ to settle in a village he didn't have one  clue about, he didn’t even know that  it existed. Their house was  beside a forest , only a few steps away . A real fucking forest with wild animals and-and.. _ trees _ . His sixteen year old self was not happy about it, at all.

While his friends will be living it up in the city what was he going to do? Count the bugs, one by one ?!   
  
Life hated him.   
  
With a deep sigh escaping his lips, Harry took his first step inside the building. He walked around cautiously with his bag slung on his shoulder and another one in hand, careful not to make any sound because damn the house was silent as it was. And just as he expected, there in the entryway, hung a huge chandelier that looked older than his father. He didn't know whether to be pleased or irritated that his presumption had been right. _  
_

Even though he wasn't pleased with the house itself, he understood why his stepdad Robin bought it. Places that big didn't come cheap. Luckily, Robin got a transfer at his job that came with a generous raise. It was a good deal, his father couldn't refuse.   


But that didn't mean Harry had to like it. _  
_

He missed his London. His old lively London where he had friends and a room that had the best view of the city. He missed the rain and cranky neighbors and laughs at Starbucks. He missed his old life, and he only just got here.

With a deep sigh escaping his lips, Harry took his first step inside the building. He walked around cautiously with his bag slung on his shoulder and another one in hand, careful not to make any sound because damn the house was silent as it was. And just as he expected, there in the entryway, hung a huge chandelier that looked older than his father. He didn't know whether to be pleased or irritated that his presumption had been right. _  
_

Even though he wasn't pleased with the house itself, he understood why his stepdad Robin bought it. Places that big didn't come cheap. Luckily, Robin got a transfer at his job that came with a generous raise. It was a good deal, his father couldn't refuse.   
  
But that didn't mean Harry had to like it. _  
_

He missed his London. His old lively London where he had friends and a room that had the best view of the city. He missed the rain and cranky neighbors and laughs at Starbucks. He missed his old life, and he only just got here. _  
_

“Mum!” Harry shouted, shattering the silence as he stopped in front of the stairs, “Which room is mine?” _  
_

“Upstairs dear!” His mother's voice rang from, what Harry could only guess, the kitchen. “The furthest one on the left side.”   _  
_

“Okay.” Harry mumbled as he started to climb the stairs.   _  
_

Without even having a proper look, Harry could tell that this house was too big for them. The stairs led him to a hallway that hand about three doorways on each side, meaning there had to be six rooms altogether and as far as Harry knew they would be only three people living there. What were they going to do with this much space was the question. _  
_

He walked into his room expecting it to be as grim as the rest of the house. But once he entered, he was surprised to see it in an almost normal state. Except for the chandelier of course. And a fireplace. Of course. He rolled his eyes at the fact, and wondered further into the room. _  
_

His bed was simple and so was the reading table, there was a small bookcase at the corner that had yet to be filled, his boxes lying neatly in front of it. There was a small closet in the corner that Harry would fill up later. _  
_

But the one thing that caught his attention was the enormous balcony that was on the far left side. Harry couldn't keep the gasp from escaping his mouth as he took a step towards it. Because, getting to see the life of the city from a skyrise is London is one thing. But this was entirely something else. Harry knew that Ireland was beautiful. But to get an enchanting view right from his very own balcony, now that was impressive. Vast green covered the area as far as his eyes could see, with houses popping up here and there and the village stood tall on the East. He could see a faint line of a lake running further down the North and... _ were those mountains!? Sick! _ _  
_

He stood there for a couple of minutes, taking in the fresh air and letting out the first smile since he landed here. This, he approved of. _  
_

The balcony itself was big, Harry could easily fit a small couch in here and lay about at night gazing at the stars. _  
_

Or, he could get up on the roof. _  
_

The left end of the veranda connected to the wall with a high step. Which only indicated that the step was there for roof climbing purpose. It was a nice little surprise for him. He would definitely take a look at it later. _  
_

He took a peek at the attached bathroom and sighed in relief when he saw a fairly normal bathtub. Relaxation here we come.   


"So, you like your room?" His mum asked him as he clambered into the kitchen after he took a walk around the backyard, they really needed to start working on that as soon as possible. Everything was dead.   
  
"Yea, it's okay I guess." He shrugged as he grabbed himself an apple, ignoring the knowing smile his mum was sending him.   
  
"Glad to hear that, love. There are too many rooms in this house. We need to figure out what to do with them.” Anne said with excitement lacing her voice, making Harry snort. _  
_

“Yeah about that,” Robin said as he entered the room, box in hands “I was thinking of turning one of them into a gaming room? Home theatre and all that. What do you say Harry? You up for it?” He asked with a smile, probably to make Harry happy with the place. _  
_

“Sure thing.” Harry gave him a smile in return.   
  
"I know you're upset for leaving London young man but just you wait. Ireland isn't that bad.”  Anne said as she ruffled up his hair. _  
_

“Yeah. Just give it a bit of time.” Robin nodded in agreement. And all Harry could do was deliver a shrug. Time will tell. _  
_

Even though the house looked terrible (terrible, minus the balcony) it did have an interesting backstory. _  
_

They say that a traveler named William or something owned the house for a while back in 1840 or so. He was a wealthy French man who settled here without a family. They said that the man never really got out of the house, and it was only after his rather sudden death that his family came over to inherit the place. The house belonged David William,  William’s great-great-great nephew who put it up for sale on a cheap rate. _  
_

_ “Useless place that one. We never visit anyway. There is no reason for us to. So it’s better to let it go.”  _ The man had said when Robin met him. _  
_

But one thing was for sure, The William dude was one sad man.The house itself was a proof of it. _  
_

Now, moving onto more important stuff. _  
_

School.   
  
_ I wonder if the kids here like football? _ _  
_

****** _  
_**

  
"Harry honey...wake up..time for school, love, come on!” _  
_

The harsh knock on the door jolted Harry out of bed, and he let out a muffled whine as he hid his face on the pillow. He couldn’t say that he was all that excited about starting his new school. What if the kids hated him here? It was a valid question if you’d ask him and he didn’t want to find out the answer of it so soon. He sighed as he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom with a sulk. They just got here! It had only been three days! Way to soon. _  
_

He sighed again as he began to brush his teeth. After fixing himself up he went downstairs for breakfast. He could smell his mum’s pancakes from up here, and his stomach grumbled as he entered the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning Harold!” A warm smile radiated from Robin’s face as he beckoned him over with his fork. “Excited for school?"   
  
"Morning dad.” Harry said as he took a seat “I guess so." He mumbled as Anne placed a serving of pancakes in front of him.   
  
"That’s good, that’s good. I am downright nervous for my first day if you’d ask me. New office new people and all that." Robin said letting out a chuckle.   
  
“It’s gonna be just fine you two.” Anne said as she took a seat beside them, sipping her tea with a quiet smile on her face.   
  
The rest of the breakfast was filled with mindless chatter from the three of them and when they were done, Harry walked upstairs to grab his bag. Robin was going to drive him to school today since he didn’t know his way around here yet.   
  
The drive was short and silent. With Harry looking out the window and his father looking at the road. It wasn’t long until they reached the grim looking school building that was only five minutes away from their new house. Harry could see kids hanging about around the building and he couldn’t help but letting out a sigh. He was never good with new people   
  
“It's going to be fine champ. Don’t worry about it too much.” Robin said ruffling up his curls. And with a curt nod Harry got out of the car.   
  
"Your mum will be here to pick you up yeah? Have fun." His dad said before driving away, leaving Harry standing on the dusty road alone. Well not alone per say because the place was swarming with kids of his age but, well, you get the point.   
  
He took a deep breath before forcing himself to turn around and walk towards the building. He could already feel eyes boring into him as he reached the hallway. He somehow managed to find the admin office without asking for any help, and before he knew, his daily class routine was being smashed against his chest and he was given a rushed direction towards his first class. And of course it had to be maths. Of fucking course. _  
_

Again letting a sigh escape his chapped lips, Harry started to look for his locker which was supposed to be  _ ‘just around the corner’ _ as the lady at the desk said. Just around the corner turned out to be two floors over and by the time Harry managed to find it, he only had about five minutes to reach his first class. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder, and Harry turned around to come face to face with a boy who had sparkling blue eyes and hair too blonde to be natural. _  
_

"Hey mate!” The boy said with a grin that was far too bright for this early morning, “Newbie?"   
  
"Um. yeah." Harry said with a mumble as he tried to return the smile which turned rather stained.   
  
"Cool.” The boy said without faltering one bit, “Name’s Niall. You?"   
  
"Harry."   
  
" _ ’arreeehh.. _ ” They boy drawled out with his thick Irish accent, making Harry let out a little smile, “Well, ‘arry,  _ we _ , my dear boy, are locker neighbours which instantly makes us friends by the way. You can’t escape me. Nice to meet ya!” Niall said letting out yet another bashful smile, and this time, Harry smiled for real.

  
  
The day turned out rather okay after Harry met Niall. Niall seemed to take Harry under his wing the second they met, showing him around and humorously explaining how everything worked around here. They ended up having biology and English class together which was a good thing. Niall introduced Harry to his friends- two girls named Perrie and Jade, and a polite looking kid called Liam, he even let Harry sit with them at lunch where he met even more people which was a relief itself. They all chatted and Harry talked about his old school in London. It was okay. It had been great first day.. _  
_

As the days passed Harry began to get more settled with his new life. He now rode his bike to school with Niall in tow having to live just a two minutes walk away from Harry's. He still missed his London dearly but, it was okay. Ireland wasn't that bad. _  
_

But sometimes Sundays did drag him. Mostly those Sundays on which Niall visited his nan across the village and Perrie had a charity thing and Liam and Jade just well, disappeared. Those days just sucked. _  
_

And it was on one of the dire Sunday evening when the thought suddenly occurred to him. _  
_

He had yet to climb up the roof. _  
_

So with a determined pace Harry began his journey, easily pushing himself up with the help of the step. It wasn't much of a struggle if you'd ask him. The step was after all made for roof climbing purpose. Quickly, Harry found himself sitting on top of the roof, marveling at the beautiful scenery in front of him. The evening sun spread a golden glow over the green valley, the small houses glistening under its light. He tried to figure out which one of them was Niall's house but failed. He wasn't that good with directions after all. The breeze around him was soft, and he wanted to smack himself for not getting up here sooner. This was the best view from the house. _  
_

He looked around in daze, trying to take in everything around him, sighing in contentment when his eyes landed on it. _  
_

There was a window. _  
_

Just a couple of steps above him, there was a window. He squinted his eyes trying to guess just where it could be located. There was no doubt that it was above his own room, but he didn’t remember seeing one from down there. _  
_

He cautiously started crawling towards it, not brave enough to stand up yet. The closer he got, the more confused Harry was getting. He was sure that there wasn't any window like this one in his room. So what was this doing here? Surely it wasn't a decoration. Who decorates their roof with fake windows. _  
_

Was there another attic in the house? Or was this from the same one? But that was located on the other side of the building. Maybe this was another room. Harry wouldn't be surprised if there were anyway. It was an old house. Anything was possible. _  
_

The round window was dusted with cobwebs as Harry tried to pear into it. It had a small rusty handle on the corner of its flap, indicating that it could be opened from the outside. _  
_

_ Who puts a handle on a window like this did this William want to get robbed?!  _ Harry thought wildly as he tried to pull it open. But like every other old thing, it didn't budge. Of course. _  
_

With a sigh Harry pulled it again, harder. The poor wooden thing made a crackling sound underneath his hand and for a second Harry feared that it would just come out completely. He didn't want to break the roof or anything. As he pulled for the last time, with another squeaking noise the lid of the window finally opened, letting out a cloud of dust right in front of Harry's face. _  
_

He wheezed and coughed as he stumbled a bit backwards, managing to steady himself in the last second before he could fall.  _ That was close, _ he thought.

He slowly peared inside to deem if it was safe, the setting sun wasn’t really helping him to get a proper view as to what lies inside. _  
_

But it was a room. That was for sure. Not his room but a room indeed. _  
_

Harry let out a pleased grin at his latest discovery, already planning out what he was going to stuff in there. It could be his secret hideout. Perfect for..well,  _ research  _ and all that _  
_

After contemplating for a moment he decided that he should just go in. The window was big enough for him to easily slide inside anyway. And he needed to find a door that connected this place to the house other than this window. _  
_

He looked at the cobwebs for a minute before letting out a sigh. _  
_

He'll be needing a shower after this. With another sigh Harry slowly began to slide himself in, touching the ground even before his head was inside. _  
_

_ This is rather small.  _ He thought as he slowly ducked down. His curls getting a handful of cobwebs stuck on them in the process. He began to dust himself up as he looked around the room with wondering eyes. And it didn't take long enough for a smile to break though his lips. _  
_

It was a study. And by the looks of it, Harry was the first person to enter it in a very very long time.

_  
_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   _  
_

  
_ “Things are sweeter when they're lost. I know because once, I wanted something and got it. It was the only thing I ever wanted badly. And when I got it, it turned to dust in my hands" ― F. Scott Fitzgerald. _ _  
_

 

"Sweet!" Harry said as he eyed the room in an impressive grin before breaking into a sneezing fit once more. _  
_

The room was covered with far too much dust for his nose to take, and it took him several minutes to get a hold of himself, face red with sweat. He turned on the flashlight of his phone to see if he could find a switchboard but failed. Instead, he found rusty old candle holders, hung tightly on the wall around the room. It would have to make do for now, he guessed. _  
_

There was a small table placed miserably on the farthest corner with an old wooden chair to accompany it. Other than that, the room had an old trunk, a worn out briefcase lying miserably on the table and a couple of old books. _  
_

But the one thing that Harry couldn't find, was the door. _  
_

The room had no door that connected itself with the rest of the house. As if the owner didn’t want anyone else to find it. Which probably did work in his favor because by the looks of it, Harry was the first one to enter it after a very long time. But he couldn't be sure of that yet. He needed to take a look around first to see if he could find anything. _  
_

_ William William William...what are you hiding? _ _  
_

He needed to buy some candles. A broom. And a mop. _  
_

He had work to do.

*******

Harry spent the rest of the night wondering about the same thing. What did the man even have that he needed to build a secret attic for? What was he hiding? Did he kill someone? Did he stack away treasures in that bloody trunk? What even was it? _  
_

Who was this William anyway? Harry didn’t know much about him. He’ll have to ask Robin for more information. _  
_

Next day came with blurred conversation and zoned out classes for him. He couldn’t concentrate on anything at all, too busy thinking about rushing home - which earned him several slaps from Niall and blank stares from the rest - but he couldn’t help it. _  
_

He ran out of the building as soon as the bell rang, waving off his confused friends with a rushed  _ “have some chores to do at home” _ before zooming away with his bike. He bought himself a healthy amount of candles from the local shop before dashing into the house, and it wasn't long before he found himself standing in the middle of the attic once more, with a duster and mops in hand and candles in the pocket. _  
_

And as it turned out, cleaning was hard. _  
_

Harry sweated a fountain as he tried his best to swipe the place into its former glory but dust turned out to be a proper bitch. It wasn't until his lungs were filled with cobwebs that the room finally started to look a bit normal. After a near three hour job, Harry could finally stand in the room without sneezing every four seconds. _  
_

He needed a  _ shower _ . _  
_

He slumped back into his room , clutching tiredly at the mops. With a heavy sigh he dumped everything on the floor and trailed into the bathroom. He showered slow and long, trying his best to wash off the layers of dust that covered him. He got out of the bathroom with red eyes and a lazy smile painted over his face, and before he knew, he found himself lying flat on his bed. _  
_

Cleaning was a tough job. _  
_

Harry yawned as he tried his best to keep his eyes open but failed miserably. The secret could wait. _  
_

It was almost midnight when Harry found himself back in the room once more. _  
_

What he expected to be an hour long nap turned out to be a full three hour long, making him jolt out of bed at his mom calling him out for dinner. And after dinner his undone homework hit him straight on the face and he struggled to finish it while whining about it to Niall. _  
_

But now he was finally here, in flesh. With candles in his hand and a match box in his pocket. He quickly got to work as he lit up several of them, and soon enough, the room was filled with an orange glow that made him feel like he was back in the eighteenth century. _  
_

He started his journey from the table. The worn out wooden thing didn’t really have much to give other than a couple of old vintage books of poetry and stories - which might cost a great deal now - he stacked them to a side for later, he wasn't much of a reader anyway. He looked at the briefcase wryly, feeling a hitch of guilt on his throat. He was never the one to snoop around people’s personal belongings ordinarily. But he pushed his thoughts aside as he went for it with shaky hands. The person wasn’t alive anymore anyway. _  
_

He opened the case to find a bunch of worn out papers and an old photograph that had turned yellow by time. _  
_

So his assumption was right, he might really be the first person to enter the place after William’s passing. Bloody hell. _  
_

He ran his fingers over the papers before slowly pulling them out and some handwritten letters found their way to his hand, even though Harry’s couldn’t understand what was written on them. From what he could remember of his French classes back in London, The letter appeared to be written in French. _  
_

He pulled out the photo next. _  
_

Harry stared in wonder at the picture in front of him. The picture was old and yellow. The black and white frame showcased a family of five. Each of them dressed to the nines, looking all serious in their Victorian clothes. The father, Harry assumed, was sat on a lavish leather chair, with his chin resting lightly above his wrist. His wife, a beautiful looking woman, stood beside him with her hands pressed elegantly on the shoulder of her husband. Beside her, a little girl, not more that eleven, stood with a firm hand on her hips and a devilish twinkle in her eyes. Harry could already tell that she was a menace just by looking at her. God, he wished he had a little sister of his own. _  
_

And lastly were the boys. Both of the boys stood on the opposite side of the picture. Both having almost the same features on their faces. _  
_

_ They were twins _ , Harry thought as he squinted to get a better look. Both of them were almost the same height, the one on the left being an inch shorter than the one on the right. Even though most of the things appeared to be same about them in the photo, the one thing that separated them were their eyes. While the boy on the left looked confident and collected, there was no denying that the boy on the right looked utterly miserable. And no matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn’t shake off the feeling of familiarity of it. _  
_

He knew those eyes. _  
_

Harry tried to shake out the feeling in his gut and pushed the picture aside. The rest of the things he picked out of the case wasn’t all that interesting. A broken pencil or two, charcoals more paper and a fountain pen. Nothing that could spark his interest. So he shut the case with a sigh and got up to look at the rest. _  
_

He walked towards the trunk and opened it up hesitantly. He just couldn’t shake off the guilt. _  
_

_“_ Sorry for snooping, William.” He mumbled aloud, hoping that William would forgive him as he peered into the big thing. _  
_

The trunk contained more paper than the briefcase. Actually, it was filled with papers.

Harry let out a disappointing sigh as he planted himself on the ground, and slowly began to shuffle through all the pages. But the second he pulled them out, he saw that none of them were empty. _  
_

All of the pages had sketches on them. Various detailed sketches of eyes and hands and noses. But no faces. Just the details. And as Harry began to file through them, he saw similarities. It was definitely a sketch of one particular person. He found a painting where two green eyes stared back at him with such intensity that Harry had to look away. The eyes looked real. Too real. Who ever painted this knew what they were doing. _  
_

He stacked away the papers for later and began to shuffle around the trunk once more. There seemed to be a lot of opened envelopes that had come from Paris. Harry had no idea what that was about yet. Maybe they were from William’s family or something. _  
_

His hand hit something soft at the bottom, and he brought out what it looked to be a cotton sweater. He began to push it away when something else caught his eye. _  
_

As Harry began to push away the clothes he came face to face with a neatly stacked bundle of… letters. _  
_

Harry peared at it curiously before pulling it out of the trunk. _  
_

The envelopes looked old and worn out, with their sides turned yellowish and faded. But the weird part was, none of them were opened. _  
_

All the envelopes were sealed tight like any unopened letters, with no stamp on the top that could help Harry figure out where they came from. Which could mean that they hadn’t been delivered to William in the first place. _  
_

Did William himself wrote these himself? Then why didn’t he sent them? And even if he didn’t send them why did he stacked them away in the corner like some treasure? What did he even write about that couldn't be sent? _  
_

Harry eyed the envelopes in confusion, trying to figure out just what the deal was before breaking into a sigh. _  
_

_ Well, there was only one way to find out now, wasn’t there? _ _  
_

He eyed the letters with a new wave of guilt washing over his face. He was going to invade some dead man’s privacy. Well, he was doing that from the start but this, this was more private like, sealed off kind of private. _  
_

_ Well, he should've burned them if he didn’t want anyone to read it.  _ Harry thought stubbornly as he tried to shrug off the guilt curling in his stomach. Guilt be damned, he was curious. _  
_

He untied the worn out ribbon, causing all the envelopes to fall flat on the floor. He began to count as he slowly picked them up. _  
_

Twenty one. _  
_

There were twenty-one unsent envelopes. He could see all of them marked in roman numbers, the first one having just a faded _ I  _ written on the front. He plucked it out with shaking hands, his entire existence shaking with an unknown feeling. For some reason it felt like he had discovered something big. And as Harry paused to give it a thought, he realized that he really did. He found old letters and fascinating small sketches, all from the eighteenth century. That had to count as something right? Who knew what else he might find next. _  
_

With trembling hands Harry tore open the first envelope, mumbling a soft sorry to William before pulling out the worn out page. _  
_

The handwriting was neat and loopy, written with a fountain pen with no scribbles or mistakes. The page was yellow and faded, the ink itself having lost it’s darken texture. _  
_

Harry found himself zoning out at the thought of its many possibilities before snapping himself back and pulling himself together. It was time he started reading. _  
_

He began to read before coming to a complete stop. _  
_

The letter was in French. _  
_

Pure eighteenth century French. _  
_

Harry sucked in French. _  
_

_ Of fucking course. _ _  
_

He let out a pained groan as he squinted at the letter, trying to figure out what was written in it. But of course, he couldn't. There was no wonder why his old French teacher in London hated him and he cursed at himself for not paying attention at his classes. _  
_

Now how was he going to read all this letter? What will he do if all of these letters were written in French? He can’t even go pass the word bonjour and that was just.. argh, he was going mad.

__  
  


***

Harry twisted and turned in his bed the whole night, the letters glaring at him from his bedside table. He knew there was no way he could read these without getting help. And there was no way he was asking his parents for it. _  
_

He could maybe ask the French teacher from school to translate it for him but he was not in the mood to play twenty questions with them and explain how he found it on the first place. And he couldn't use Google translate, this stuff was rubbish. _  
_

It was when Harry was letting out another defeated groan the idea came to him. _  
_

_ Liam. _ _  
_

Beautiful, sweet, kind, generous, ever the helpful talented Liam Payne who always aced his exams and was the epitome of the perfect student. _  
_

Harry let out a victorious grin at the thought. _  
_

He couldn’t wait for school tomorrow.

********

“Woah! What happened to you Styles?!” Niall said eyeing him up in the morning. “Got hit by a bus or somethin’?” _  
_

“Yeah, something like that.” Harry mumbled as he hopped onto his bike. “Don’t ask now, I’ll talk about it at lunchtime.” He rushed stopping Niall even before he spoke. _  
_

“Sure thing man. But you okay? You really seemed out of your head yesterday.” Niall insisted with a shrug as both of them took off. _  
_

“You have no idea.”

********

“So..” Perrie looked at him pointedly as he sat down. It was finally lunchtime. _  
_

“Well..” He eyed the table with a sheepish grin, the four faces looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on. _  
_

“I may have found something,” he started, “In our old ass house I-Just don’t freak out yeah.” He said before getting into a detailed explanation about everything, his friends’ eyes growing bigger with every word. _  
_

“Ohh my god!” Jade breathed out once Harry had finished, “I can’t believe this!” _  
_

“This is some weird movie shit ya talking about mate!” Niall said with a wicked grin on his face, Perrie nodding along in agreement. _  
_

“You really found letters? Like real old letters?!” Jade asked again in astonishment. _  
_

“Yup. Got one of them in the bag right now.” He said giving his schoolbag a pat. _  
_

“Oh my god show us!” Perrie almost squealed, earning a smack from Niall as he told her to quiet down. _  
_

“This really is a discovery, Haz.” Liam said as he looked at him in glee. “You sure you want me translate it? I am really not that good in Fre--” _  
_

“Ohh hush Liam!” Harry said giving Liam a pointed look. “If you can’t do it then no one in this school can and you know that yourself. So stop this and just help me. I have to know what’s written in here..” he said pulling out the letter and handing over to him, with the other three stumbling over the table to get a closer look. _  
_

Liam took the letter without another word and began to read though. _  
_

“Ohh my..” Liam said letting out a breath as he eyed the page. _  
_

“What-” _  
_

“Let me see!!” _  
_

“What it says-” _  
_

“Quiet down you three!” Liam said shoving their heads away with a huff, “Let me concentrate!” It wasn’t long before he was looking up to them again, giving them a pleading look as he spoke. “Will you guys stop looking at me like that, it’s making me nervous now!” he said letting out a exasperated sigh. _  
_

The rest of them averted their gazes elsewhere, sneaking a look every two seconds at Liam’s hunched over back. _  
_

“This is not going to work.” Liam spoke up after a moment as he pushed the letter towards Harry and Harry looked at him in confusion. _  
_

“There’s too much in there Haz. I can’t do it in such short amount of time.” He said seriously. _  
_

“So what do you propose we do?” Harry asked as Liam gave him a smile. _  
_

“We do it after school of course!” Liam said with a smile. “Can we come over to your place? I don’t know about the others but, I’d like to take a look at that eighteenth century room of yours.” _  
_

Harry beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ "I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close with my dreams.""― Pablo Neruda _

 

All of them stumbled into Harry’s house later that day, with bags in their hands and excitement colouring their faces as they talked about the attic in hushed tone. Anne seemed pleased at Harry bringing over friends and offered them tea and freshly baked cookies. After filling their stomachs with baked goods, all five of them walked into Harry’s room, Niall running towards the balcony the second they stepped in.

“It’s up there right?” He said pointing at the roof with a grin and Harry nodded back.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go then!” Liam exclaimed as he joined them.

Five minutes in and all five of them found themselves sitting firmly in front of the said window, eyeing the thing like it was a meteor from outer space.

“Do you know how suspicious we would look if someone caught us now?” Perrie said with a smirk. “Sitting on top of the roof in the middle of the day like this.”

“They’d think we’re doing drugs.” Jade giggled which made Liam eyed her in horror.

As if sensing Liam’s pain she let out a laugh, planting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a pat.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Payne I was just kidding.”

“Why are we sittin’ like this anyway? Let’s jump in!” Niall said aloud and Harry nodded in agreement.

One by one, they all crawled through the window and landed inside the attic, Perrie and Jade letting out a joined gasp as they took in what was in front of them.

“This is fascinating!” Liam said as he began to walk around, poking and prodding at things in wonder as Niall let out a slow whistle.

“These books are decades old!” He was flipping through the pages of an old book in haste, earning a swat from a disapproving Liam.

“Be careful with those you idiot they are valuable _antics!”_ He shrieked like a mother hen before walking away, Niall making a face behind him as he went.

“This is so cool Haz I _love_ this place!” Jade said as she ran her hand over the trunk. “This is where you found the letters yeah?”

Harry nodded as he walked over.

“There are a couple of rough sketches and a painting in there. And what looks like a family’s picture. Have no idea who they are though.” He pulled out the picture from the trunk, and all five gathered around to look at it closely.

“They sure look loaded.” Niall let out a whistle and they all hummed in agreement.

“The kind of clothes they are wearing, those were very expensive back in the eighteenth century. I’ve read about it.” Liam provided as he eyed the picture in question. “Who do you think they are though?”

“This could be William’s family.” Perrie piped in, “I mean, why else would he keep a photo like this here anyway? Makes no sense otherwise.”

“Wonder which one of them is William though.” Jade said passing the photo to liam.

“Well it comes down to these three men I suppose. Not unless William was a woman of course. God, I need to read up about it.” Liam looked at it closely and added, “I’ll head over to the library tomorrow and see what I can find there.”

They all shuffled around the room some more, looking at the sketches and recipes, trying to figure out what they were about before Liam brought up the letters.

“We should start now. Let’s get back to your room.” Liam said, already walking over to the window to hoist himself up.

They climbed back to the balcony without any hassle, clambering back into the room soon enough. Liam went straight for the desk as rest of them planted themselves on the bed, again stuck in a deep conversation what all of these could mean. They were so enourmed in their argument that they didn’t hear the scraping of the chair and Liam walking over to stand beside the bed.

“G-guys.” The conversation stopped as the four heads turned to his direction, taking in a rather red faced and emotional looking Liam.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked eyeing the boy worried and Liam let out a sigh.

“I think I’m done with the first letter. It’s..” Liam said as he handed over the translated page, letting out another sigh as he rubbed his eyes, “Heads up yeah? It’s heavy.” He said before dropping on the bed quietly, making no move to say anything else.

“Am I going to cry reading this Liam?” Perrie asked in a pained voice as she grabbed the letter to read it aloud. When Liam made no move to answer her she let out a sigh. “All right then, let’s do this.”

All four of them huddled around the bed as Perrie took a deep breath, before reading the paper aloud gingerly.

 

_My dearest Edward,_

_I would like to start the letter with an apology. I have no doubt in my mind that right now, at this moment you are sat in front of the Comédie-Française, your face hidden away under that rueful hat of yours, awaiting my presence. I can clearly see the faint mischief playing in your eyes as you think about the adventure we were set to take upon tonight and I can also see the disbelief and hurt smattering over your face when you realized that I am not to be present tonight._

_I am writing from the luxurious cabin of a god awful ship that is taking me further and further away from you with each passing second. You’d laugh at the lavish curtain that hangs upon the rounded small window like a cloak. You never were very fond of the sumptuous._

_If you’d ask me how I felt at this very moment, I would not be able to answer you. My mind feels blank like an unused white paper and the only thing that I could even think of replying is numb. I feel numb, Edward. Everything around me feels numb._

_I guess that tends to happen when you get exiled by your father to another country._

 

_The part that has amazed me the most was how normally my family had taken the subject. How easily they had dumped me down on this ship with all of my belongings and left as if it was nothing. As if it was a completely normal thing to do._

_Thinking about it all only causes laughter to spill out of my bitten red lips. The kind emotionless laughter that I do when the misery just gets too much to bare. The laughter you hated the most._

_I wonder what you will do once you find out that I am gone._ _  
_ _Knowing you, you’d be demanding answers from anyone you can find. The question is will they would tell you where I am or not? But after everything that has happened, I do not think there are any possibilities for that._

_I wonder what you will do once you find out why. Logan wouldn’t be able to let this slide away, that’s for sure. He’d take every chance he gets to make me stumble, and he wouldn’t miss this one for the world._

_I wonder how you will feel. Angered? Hurt? Betrayed? Saddened at your once close friend’s stupidity? Ashamed of the sinister thing that has been uttered by his lips? Or would you just laugh it out and move past it like nothing ever happened?_

_I do not know the answer. I never knew the answer when it came to you._

_You are a maze Edward. You are a maze that is so mesmerizing that I could not help but get myself lost in it. You have wrapped me around your fingers like vine and I couldn't even get out even if I wanted. Or maybe it was me, who had wrapped you around my heart and could not manage to let go, even though I knew it is a lost cause. You are the maze and I am the one lost in you. Not the other way around._

_It is humorous how the world finds the purest word sinister when it is uttered for the wrong person. It is humorous how something so pure becomes a sin when it’s directed in a different way._

_I never meant for it to happen, Edward. I never wanted to become sinister. Never meant to become an object of shame for my family to bare. And mostly, I never meant to fall in love with you._

_It happened before I could put a stop to it, put a lid on it and hide it away in the corner. It happened without any warning, and I was lost even before I realized. You are a maze after all._

_Even though things are terrible for me at the moment, I do not regret it one bit. I do not regret loving you. Because if the things had happened differently, I know the ending would not have changed for me. You are not lost in me as I am in you. You never were lost to begin with._

_I have and I always will keep on loving you, Edward. This heart has only ever made a sound for you and it will continue to do as much, even while you are miles away from me._

_It has only been a couple of hours from my depart and I already miss you greatly. In such extent that I am actually here, writing a letter which I will never be allowed to send to you. And I will never have the courage to send to you. You are a part of everything I ever was, Edward. And now without you, I really do not know what is there for me to become._

_I hope everything goes well for you. I hope you take my disappearance with a stride. I hope you can forgive me for my cowardly act. And I hope you can remember me._

_Because there will not be a single moment in my life that I will not think of you. There won’t be a single moment when I will not love you._

_I love you, Edward. And I can only hope that you can forgive me for it._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_William._

 

The four of them stayed stunned after Perrie finished reading the letter. Harry’s vision was going a bit blur with the amount of sudden information that had been thrown at them like stones.

“Well that was…” Niall trailed off running a hand over his face.

“Yeah.” Liam sighed as he rolled over to face them.

“I can’t..” Jade said before letting out a strangled noise.

“He was in _love._.” Perrie breathed out, still looking at the letter with a sad tilt on her mouth.

“Yeah..” was all Harry managed to say.

 

***

 

That night Harry laid on his bed with the original letter in hand, his head repeating every single line in a loop because of the countless times he had read it after his friends left.

Liam had taken the next couple of letters with him, saying that he might as well try and finish translating some of them by tonight if he could. They also talked about doing some read up about William, trying to see if they could find anything at the library. All Harry could do was nod along before waving all of them goodbye, still under the haze of the sudden revelation.

He fell asleep with the last line of the letter glaring at him, the french line boring into his head.

 

_Je t’aime, Edward. J'espère qu’un jour tu pourras me le pardonner._

  


***

 

_“Where is he!” His hands shoved opened the door with a harsh noise, making the boy inside startled as he eyed him in distaste._

_“It is good to see you too Edward.” The man said as he put down the teacup from his hand, rising slowly from the chair that he had sat himself upon beside the window._

_“Do not play coy with me Logan! Answer me at once! Where is he?” He asked with a harsher tone stepping closer to the man. “It has been a week! He still did not show up at the School neither at the Studio, the butlers of your house won’t allow me to go to his cham--”_

 

_“I do not think I am obliged to answer you, Edward. And I do not think it is your place to ask.” Logan interrupted him calmly, his stormy blue eyes boring into Harry’s._

_“He is my friend! Of course it is my pl-”_

_“No it is not.” Logan replied hashly, making the words die in his mouth. “Listen, Edward,” The man took a step forward to stand face to face with him with a certain authority blooming out of his voice as he spoke the next words carefully._

_“Whatever has happened is a family matter so I suggest you to keep your pointy nose out of it. You are a bright chap, aren’t you? You are smart enough to figure out what has happened, I know you are. So It would be in your best interest to leave us alone from now on.” He said coming to a pause. “After all, you certainly do not want to bring shame on your family name, right? Your fiance would not be very pleased with that.”_

 

_***_

 

Suddenly, Harry woke up from the distressful sleep with a jolt, his mind reeling with the dream he had just had. A chill ran down his spine as he recalled the last words he heard before everything turned black, and he felt his stomach churn as realization hit him.

It was them. There was no doubt about it.

  



	4. Chapter 4

_ "I love you because I love you, because it would be impossible not to love you. I love you without question, without calculation, without reason good or bad, faithfully, with all my heart and soul, and every faculty." ― Juliette Drout _

 

Harry spent the rest of the day in a haze of confusion and dismay.

The dream he had that night left him scattered, his brain trying to make sense of everything he had seen. All of this could not be anything but the fraction of his imagination now, could it? It just couldn’t be. But he couldn’t deny that all of it had felt a bit too extreme. The emotions, that ran across his mind, or in this case, Edward’s, Harry had felt it.

He felt the anger, the frustration, the worry and something else. Something that he couldn’t put his finger on, and it was worrisome. He had never felt emotions that strongly in a dream. Why was the he dreaming about all of this in the first place? That was the big question playing on his mind. Why? It would’ve made a little bit of sense if he had seen William himself in his dreams, judging by the way he had been obsessed about him but dreaming about this entire situation, it just didn’t feel right. And the words he had heard before his eyes snapped opened had echoed through his brain for the rest of the night, poking at his chest, demanding attention.

Because in his dream, Logan had said something about a fiancé. Harry wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He pushed his thoughts aside in favor of go to school. Maybe his friends would have some answers, and even if they didn’t, hopefully Liam would have the next letter ready. He needed to know what happened next. It felt like the letters were the only thing that held the key to this mystery. 

 

*******

 

Harry gave his friends a wry smile as he sat down beside them at lunch and his expression was mimicked by all of them in one way or another.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Niall spoke up, looking at everyone with a raise of his eyebrows.

“So..?” He drawled out slowly, making everyone let out  faint chuckles.

“Man, yesterday was really really weird, wasn’t it?” Jade said as she offered all of them sheepish smile. “I haven’t quite recovered from it yet.”

“None of us have apparently.” Perrie sighed.

“Yeah..” Harry said with a sigh of his own.

“Well on the bright side, I have finished translating two more letters. Took me quite a while, might I add. These ones were really long.” Liam gave them all a hopeful smile before dimming it down, “They aren’t any better than the first one though. Quite intense.” He mumbled. “Makes me wonder..” He trailed off.

“Of what?” Harry asked curiously looking at him.

“I don't know Harry it’s just- these letters feels personal, yeah? Like really personal. The way William talks about Edward it’s fascinating. It makes me wonder if he ever truly got to tell Edward all of this in person. If Edward ever returned his feelings. It's all very shit at the moment, judging by the letters but I just- you’ll get what I am trying to say when you read them I guess.” Liam added running a hand over his face.

“I-” Harry said before coming to a stop. His friends won’t get it anyway. The dream. It sounded crazy in his head. He’ll figure it out on his own. It was just one stupid dream anyway. Now in the broad daylight, it felt pointless to even give it any thought.

“You what?” Niall asked curiously.

“It’s nothing.” He said letting out a sigh. “All this is just weird.”

“I know what you mean.” Perrie nodded in agreement. “So where are we reading the letters? Harry's place I presume?” She said looking at the group as everyone nodded in agreement.

“Well I already know what’s written in there so I was thinking of heading into the library after school. You know, to see what I can find about William and his family. There has got to be something about the man.” Liam said as he shuffled through his bags.

“I haven’t found any lead in the internet since we just know his first name. It would’ve been a great help if we could somehow find out his family name. The letters sounds rather posh and it could indicate that he is from some high class family from Paris. I wonder if they were renown back in their days.” Liam rambled as he brought out the letters and passed it to Harry.

“I’ll let you guys know if I dig up anything interesting.” He said as the bell rang, and everyone got up to head back to their classes, agreeing to meet at breaktime.

 

*******

 

_ Dear Edward, _

_ The last time I found myself on a rooftop, you were right here beside me. I remember the soft autumn breeze flowing pass us, ruffling up your ever unkempt curls, I remember your dazzling smile as you took in the beautiful Paris around us, your eyes shining brighter than the full moon that hung over our head. I also remember your velvet voice as you told stories about everything that didn’t matter, and I remember sitting there with my breath caught in my throat, admiring you instead of the ever glimmering Paris in front of us. Paris was truly beautiful indeed, but compared to you, it felt like the draft sketches I drew when I was eleven. _

_ I miss the way you sketch Edward. I miss the way you would fill up an empty canvas with everything beautiful that your mind held, and I miss the way you would smile at me after you would have finished yet another masterpiece. Your eyes always spoke more than all the bright oil paints could ever, did you know that? I miss you Edward. I miss you dearly. _

_ The ship I had boarded reached the shore of England a day ago. England had never held my interest with it’s gloomy skies and overly filled streets of men with high hopes. But now I can not help but compare myself with the ever grey country. Even the once irritating streets and it’s people feel known to me, in ways that I had never thought it would. I was just sat on the rooftop of a building that I had stumbled upon, drunk out of my mind, letting myself soak up by the soft drizzle that poured above my head, with a newfound understanding of it. _

_ The sky and the people of England misses the sun. I am just like the sky, and high hearted. I miss you. _

_ Do you remember the first day we met Edward? It was raining back then too. You had offered your rain soaked hands for me shake as if it was the most normal thing one could do. When I hesitantly accepted, you smiled at me like we had known each other all of our lives. I wonder what had made you walk over to me that day Edward. What made you sit beside me after that, and I wonder what was about me that actually made you stay. _

_ You shattered everything I had ever known in my life with only just one smile, and I wonder if the tight press of my lips or the breathless chuckle that escaped me ever did the same thing to you too. _

_ I have not been able to sleep well since the day of my departure. Faces of loved ones and memories of the past haunts my dreams whenever I close my eyes. Paris won’t leave me alone, Edward. As well as my the thoughts of my ever complicated family whom I have left behind. Even though Father and Mother didn’t show any form of emotion while sending me away, I cannot help but think of them when I lay awake at night. Madeline’s vibrant laugh echoes through my ears when I look at the vast sea in front of me, and Logan’s stone cold eyes haunt me when I sleep. Even Father’s demanding voice makes me tear up, as funny as it is. Although I do not think they feel the same emotions I hold for them in my heart, I still cannot help but miss them dearly. After all, family is family. _

_I hope you are doing well Edward. I hope you are not worried about me. You have much more greater things to worry about. After all, spring is getting nearer with every breath. I hope you have decided on the venue. You always had fascination about Saint-Germain-des-Prés, with its marbled walls and high ceilings that reflected sunlight in such a soft way. But I presume_ _Sylvie_ _would want something more, extravagant. She always wanted a show, didn’t she?_

_ I wish you both the happy life I know that you both deserve. Even if it breaks my heart thinking about it, you do look stunning together when you both stand side beside side. She doesn’t even know how much fortunate she is to call you hers. I envy her greatly. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ William. _

  
  


*******

 

Harry’s head was spinning.

“Liam was right. This was really intense.” Jade said as all of them sat frozen on Harry’s bed, and all of them managed a shaky nod before letting out a sigh of their own.

“So this means- well, I think it means..” Perrie trailed off with a frown on her face.

“Yeah.” Niall sighed.

“Well it’s not fair! That’s what it is!” Perrie let out a grunt. “I mean come on just- No!”

“I’m just sad now.” Jade said lying flat on the bed. “Sad.”

“Should we even dare to read the next letter?” Perrie wondered aloud. “Stupid Liam he should’ve warned us about this!”

“Well he technically did-” Niall tried to say but stopped when Perrie glared at him.

“No he didn’t. This was too intense!” Perrie let out a whine.

“We can read the next one tomorrow then.” Harry mumbled slowly.

“I agree with Haz here.” Niall said as he laid down on the bed as well. “I think one letter per day is a healthy dose of misery for us.”

“Yeah, William is killing us here.” Jade let out a sigh.

“I hope Liam finds something about him.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” And they all proceeded to stare at the ceiling in silence.

“So, homework?” Jade asked after a while.

_ “No.” _

“Thought so.”

 

********

 

Harry laid in bed as the thoughts swam in his head. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Edward was actually getting married. And he knew it. Somehow his brain actually knew about this, because he witnessed everything in that bloody dream and it was just so confusing.

_ Sylvie _ . Even the name sounded vile in his head. He did not like it. He did not like her. Even if he had no idea who she was.

Harry sighed as he forced his eyes closed. He couldn’t help the feeling that washed over him as he thought about William. Harry had no idea what the man had been through. But he would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel sorry for him.

Hopefully Liam would have some answers about this tomorrow. Or maybe, he will dream about it once again. And this time it will have answers.

 

****

 

_ The chandelier diffused its glow brightly over the room as the woman spun around in front of a floor to ceiling mirror, her luscious blond hair swirling above her shoulder as she moved from side to side, eyeing herself thoroughly in the mirror. _

_ “What do you think of this one, Edward? I think it would go magnificently well with the sapphire necklace Father got me from Spain.” She asked with a pleased smile as she eyed the pastel blue dress with gold swirls embroidered on its body, already making up her mind. _

_ “Pick whatever you like Sylvie, it is just a mare reception.” Distaste fell like rain from his mouth, a frown placed on his face which he could not see but feel deeply, his hand running through his hair as he spoke. _

_ “A mere reception? Don’t be daft Edward.” The women tsked as she turned around to face him,  “De Fleuret’s banquet has never been anything but grand. There is no doubt that it is going to be the ball of the month! Rumor has it that Sir Magimel is also attending this year.” The woman spoke in a dreamy voice before settling into a frown. “You haven’t even picked what you are to wea-” _

_ “I do not have any interest in attending, Sylvie. I am only doing this for my Father and you know it.” He interrupted her. “Just select whatever you think is presentable and have it delivered to my home. I have other things on my mind.” _

_ “Other things?” The woman snide. “You have been so difficult lately Edward. It is not my fault your dear best friend wished to abandon you without so much of a word. Why should our relationship suffer because of this?! What he did was selfish, and you are very well aware of it. While you are here mourning his disappearance, I am sure that he is out there enjoying his grand escape with some lower class wench. He never did have any class himself. With the way he presented himself,  my Lord, he never belonged among us, it was just his family name that kept him here. It’s actually grand that he finally decided to scurr-” _

_ “Do not even dare speak about him in such manner!” His voice rose with every word he spoke, his eyes darting daggers at the woman as he stood up in rage. “You do not get to utter such words in my presence.” He added with a scowl. “You and I both know something has happened and do not even think for one second that I am a fool who can’t see through the fog.” _

_ “I see you Sylvie.” He said taking a step towards her. “I see you very very clearly. So if you wish to keep things as they are between us, I suggest you keep your pretty little mouth quiet in this matter. These are troubled water, Sylvie. Don’t try to cross it.” _

 

_ **** _

 

With trembling hands, Harry set up in his bed, the aftermath of the dream kicking in as his head reeled with the anger he felt towards that woman.

_ Sylvie. _

Even talking her name made new found anger rush through his veins. Saying her name felt bitter, wrong and Harry felt like spitting all his emotions out on the ground so he could just breathe properly for a minute.

Everything felt so real. The anger, the place, everything. He couldn’t stop shaking.

He slowly pushed himself up from the bed as he tried to calm his mind. There was no point lying down after this anyway. Sleep wasn’t going to come after this.

He walked towards the balcony and stood with his hands on the railing, taking in the night and letting out a pained sigh.

No matter how beautiful the woman had seemed, no matter how vibrant her green eyes were or how shiny her blond hair was, it did nothing to cover up the cold Harry had seen in her eyes. She was not nice. The smile on her thin lips was vile. It wasn’t beautiful. She wasn’t beautiful. Harry still could feel the distaste he felt for her in the dream. The distaste Edward felt. It was clear that he didn’t like her. Which made things even more confusing.

What was Edward doing with her if he didn’t even like her to begin with? And what did he mean by his last words?

Everything felt so blur. Harry was lost.

His anger quickly turned into worry as he thought about William. The man might had still been on the ship while Edward argued with his future wife, unknown of the chaos he had left behind.

If whatever Harry had just dreamed was real that is. And with a wry glance at the moon Harry realized he didn’t want to find out.

Dreaming about something was one thing. But seeing something from the past? No, it just can’t be.

Harry could only hope that it was not the case.

 


End file.
